This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A choke is a restriction located in a pipeline to limit flow or reduce downstream pressure. Chokes are typically either a fixed orifice choke or a variable orifice choke. For example, the choke may include a variable orifice controlled using a globe valve. Regardless of type, chokes restrict free flow of the fluid within the pipeline. Fixed-orifice chokes can wear out over time. Furthermore, fixed-orifice chokes are not adjustable, and changes in desired flow, changes in fluid properties of the fluid flowing through the pipeline, and/or wear on the choke provides motivation to adjust a choke which is impossible for fixed-orifice chokes. However, adjustable-orifice chokes are more complex and require monitoring. For example, the adjustable-orifice chokes may be monitored using a control systems. Adjustable-orifice chokes also suffer from wear and may also have reduced internal clearances that may clog more easily than fixed-orifice chokes. Both choke types use regular maintenance to ensure that they are working properly and replacement of parts of the choke that are worn.